


Undeniable

by Vizkopa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chains, Dungeon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Humanity's greatest hope is imprisoned deep below the city, labelled a monster. Only you can make him feel human again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is exclusive to AO3 as it was removed from DeviantART for stupid reasons.

You were led down into the dungeon deep below the capital, two pairs of boots clacking against the shallow stone stairs. The sound of soft snoring echoed through the passageway and the soldier before you bearing the emblem of the Military Police growled in dissatisfaction.

“Bastard’s fallen asleep again.”

You said nothing, following the soldier into a dimly lit stone room, the majority of which was taken up by a large cell, the iron bars of which were as thick as your wrist. A man sat slumped in a chair, fast sleep. The soldier leading you nudged him roughly with his foot. 

“Oi! No sleeping on the job.”

The man jerked awake and grunted, standing to attention. The other merely rolled his eyes, turning to the cell.

“You got a visitor, Jaeger.”

He unlocked the cell and pushed you inside none too gently, before letting the door clang shut, the key scraping harshly in the lock.

“Give us a shout when you’re done.” You nodded and gave him your thanks and he eyed you as if you were crazy, before turning away and tossing the key to the solider standing guard and marching from the room. Probably heard the liquor calling him, you thought bitterly as you watched him go.

You let your eyes wander around the dank cell, shuddering with cold that seeped up through the stone at your feet. Two sea-green eyes peered at you through the darkness and you gasped.

“Eren?”

“[Name]? What are you doing here?”

You approached the narrow cot, taking in the heavy shackles that bound him to the wall. “I came to see you, to see how you were.” He pressed himself back against the wall as you drew closer, shaking his head. 

“No! You shouldn’t be here. I could hurt you.”

“Do you want to hurt me, Eren?” you asked softly, halting your advance.

“Of course not! But-”

“Then I have nothing to fear.” You closed the distance between the two of you and seated yourself on the edge of the bed, ignoring his protests. He froze as he noticed the numerous cuts, bruises and bandages adorning your body. He shifted closer, concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. A little battered, a little bruised, but alive. Are you okay?”

He tugged gently at the chains that held him in place. “How can I be okay when I’m treated like a wild animal? You know they call me monster? They can’t even look at me like a human being anymore!” There was a crash as he tugged violently at the chains, his teeth gritted in pain as frustration as they held fast. There was a sleepy grunt from outside the cell as the guard stirred but did not wake. Eren lowered his voice.

“I feel… Claustrophobic. I need air. I haven’t seen the sun in days, it’s driving me crazy.”

You leaned forward and took his face in your hands, forcing him to look you in the eye. “You’ll get out of here,” you said with conviction. “I promise you, you’ll get out. You just ensured our first victory against the titans, they’re not going to let a resource like you go to waste!”

“I wish I could believe that, [Name].” He looked away sadly, but you pulled him back to face you, your eyes pleading.

“No! Look at me! You are not a monster! You are Eren and you are very much human. And you are going to make it out of here alive even if I have to break you out myself!”

His eyes widened. “Y-you would do that for me?”

“Without a second thought. You’re too valuable to lose, Eren.”

Eren was looking at you differently now, with awe and admiration, and something else he was trying so hard to conceal from you – a barely restrained hunger, almost animal in nature, that sent a blush to your cheeks. His gaze fluttered downward, and he bit his lip, betraying the need he felt for that human touch he had been depraved of.

“E-Eren?”

“[Name], will you help me… feel human again?”

Your gaze softened and ever so slowly, tentatively, you leaned in to brush your lips lightly across his. He strained against his chains, hands aching to hold you, to press closer, to taste the sweetness of your tongue.

You shifted ever closer to him, sharing your warmth with him, fingers tangling in his russet locks. He moaned softly into your mouth, shackles clanking as he fought to free himself from his confines to no avail. You shushed him.

“Sit still, you’ll wake the guard.”

He growled, yanking the chains again. “Let him wake, I don’t care.”

You sighed and giggled, placing a gentle hand on his chest. He gave you an inquisitive look, which you responded to by lightly pushing him back until his head hit the pillow, his iron-bound hands resting in the mattress above him. He no longer struggled or strained against his bonds, he simply gazed up at with those sea-green eyes, full of wonder.

You moved until you were straddling him, hands already working on the buttons of his shirt. You heard him gasp as the cold air brushed against his bare skin, followed by your exploring fingers, warm and trembling.

He whined gently as you withdrew your touch, but it turned to a growl as your fingers moved to your own shirt, making light work of the buttons and casting it aside. His chains clinked again audibly as he longed to touch you, his head thrown back in frustration. You pressed a finger to his lips, cutting off his exasperated sigh.

“Save your breath. You’ll need it later.” Laughing at his wide-eyed expression, you continued, sliding out of your skirt and undergarments, not wanting to tease him any longer than was necessary.

When you sat bare before him, your cheeks flushed from embarrassment, he struggled to sit up, green eyes skating over your form in appreciation.

“Beautiful…” he sighed, craning his neck to capture your lips roughly with his. “I wish I could touch you.”

“I know… I’ll make it up to you.” With that you reach down, unclasping the button of his trousers and freeing him from his cloth confines. He groaned at your touch and closed his eyes, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

Biting your lip to stop yourself crying out, you lowered yourself onto him, throwing your head back in ecstasy as he filled you to stretching point. The chains rattled again as he shifted beneath you, fingers itching to grasp at your hips and take control. You rolled your hips experimentally and he bucked into you in response, your moans echoing in the stone cell.

As your pace picked up, the air grew warmer around you, suffocating. Sweat rolled down your neck and chest in tiny transparent beads that refracted the flickering light of the single torch. Eren’s chains were taught as he writhed beneath you, his teeth clamped firmly around the pillow to stop his cries of pleasure escaping.

All too soon, the both of you reached your limit, and you collapsed against his heaving chest, your body heat melding with his. As you held him close, you whispered into his shoulder.

“Your heart is beating awfully fast, Eren. You know what that means?”

He shook his head, humouring you.

“That you are undeniably human.”


End file.
